


【邱博】818辣个传说中的恶魔寝室

by Fengxixi1994



Category: ABO - Fandom, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【邱博】818辣个传说中的恶魔寝室

【邱博abo】818辣个传说中的恶魔寝室（1）

·蛋仔的点梗·上了兮兮的车就是兮兮的O哟

（一）3A+B=？  
质点军校校园里著名的VIP寝室今年住进个了新人，肖少将带出的三个日天日地Alpha弟子中间竟然混进了个画风不一样的Beta小可爱。最稀奇的是，这个Beta竟然还能在极端崇尚武力值的质点军校里拥有大把大把的迷妹，要知道这个质点军校无论男女都是尚武狂魔，战五渣不止会被唾弃，还要被抛弃的，一个beta何德何能，竟然入得了肖门，住得进质点赫赫有名的恶魔寝室？

迷妹们嗷嗷叫着你们懂什么，小可爱方博简直就是质点军校指挥系糙汉里的一股清流好嘛！你们造方小可爱有多努力吗，你们造他是质点军校机甲/指挥系唯一一个Beta么！你们造他虽然是个Beta但是入学考试力压一众Alpha拔得头筹，是建校史上第一个理论、工程、技术、操作四门课程全满分的四冠王吗！你知道他是才十四岁就能连跳三级上全帝国最好军校的超级学霸吗！

不光如此，入学军训时方博是当之无愧的新人王。品学兼优，彬彬有礼，软萌可爱，清爽的少年感让人抓心挠肝，军训起新生里就成立了方博后援会。方博知道了特别不好意思，拒绝了所有礼物，还自掏腰包给大家买旺仔牛奶和奶糖。

最初还有人造谣说方博是因为表哥张继科的关系才能住进VIP。众人知道他俩的关系是因为新学年军训比武大赛的时候，高年级生例行开赌局，赌注随着比赛进度从早饭一直压到手指头。

此时场内方博被机甲系的新生首席Alpha甲一路压着打：“你妈没告诉你身为Beta就别进指挥系么～”

场外张继科轻描淡写地说：“赌命的话我压方博。”

一直默默防守找破绽，被压着打了半场的小孩此时终于get到对手的致命弱点，气场两米八地暴喝一声：“你妈没告诉你别欺负Beta熊孩子么！”一套漂亮到极点的组合拳加过肩摔就把机甲系新生首席赢了。

那一场B胜A的比赛入选了年度十佳经典。那一句“别欺负熊孩子”也成了质点军校流传几十年的口头禅。

后来听到谣言的张继科嗤之以鼻：“我让谁住VIP谁就能住？我是刘校长他们家亲戚？”谣言才渐渐平息。

赢了机甲系首席的方博决赛对手是个助理系的Alpha妹子，身为Beta的方博竟然把个Alpha给打哭了打哭了打哭了……看着打到一半开始哭哭啼啼的妹子方博就方了，手足无措一脸懵逼地打让赛，结果缩手缩脚的他不出所料输了，助理系有史以来第一次赢了建校起就制霸新生联赛的机甲系和指挥系……迷妹们在学姐们的震惊和感慨下猛然发现自己见证了历史！出了赛场方博对着大多出自助理系的迷妹们怯怯地说：我比武大赛输了你们还喜欢我吗……那惶恐不安内疚失落的小模样儿简直让迷妹们萌得肝颤，爱得深沉，吸博吸到重度成瘾不能自拔。

 

军训结束方博住进恶魔寝室遇到的第一个人不是他科哥，而是脾气火爆最难伺候的校草邱贻可。邱贻可挑着眉毛痞气地笑：“哟，指挥系还招这样的小不点啊。”要是别人看到邱贻可这样笑，保不准腿肚子已经开始转筋了，可初生牛犊不怕虎的方博年少无知，竟还敢反唇相讥：“机甲系还收这样的大叔啊。”邱贻可愣了一下，随即觉得有趣极了，大笑着打蛇随棍上：“乖侄儿，来给大叔捏下脸。”小方博莫名其妙地一边被捏脸一边投了日天日地肖门的缘，方博觉得自己的脸越来越圆都是他叔捏的。

之后邱贻可不顾满不情愿的方博反对，对叔侄这个梗玩了n年都不腻。全质点军校都知道——在各种场合花式昭告天下方博是他侄儿，和永远强行竖起的衣领一样，是邱贻可最后的倔强。

（二）B=O？

其实方博有个秘密，蛋仔和所有小天使都知道——他是个Omega。

一个Omega瞒天过海以Beta的身份入军校就读还混得风生水起，这么俗套的剧情，是因为（蛋仔点梗）【划掉】他爹是个奇葩。

他爹是个天才Omega科学家，自怀孕起就被青梅竹马圈养起来，不让回学校搞科研。当孩子生下来发现也是个Omega，害怕孩子跟自己一样一旦发情就变成欲望的奴隶，他爹竟然给孩子腺体打了一针“封闭”，从小伪装孩子是个Beta。

“封闭”，是他爹秘密研制出来的信息素抑制剂，Omega打了之后能完美抑制发情期，除非分化的时候遇到100%适配的Alpha。

方博打小看不起娇娇弱弱的Omega，对他爹的创意简直不能更满意。小时候担心变O，曾经问过他爹万一分化的时候遇到了百分百适配的Alpha，封闭失效了怎么办？他爹说，能百分百适配的一对，全世界恐怕不超过一只手，这个人存不存在还打个问号呢，何况还是在分化那一瞬间必须在你身边。方博又问，如果真遇到了怎么办呢？他爹满不在乎地说，这么小的几率都能遇到，那就是天意了，那你就嫁了吧。

 

十五岁的方博分化结束苏醒后，发现背后一个温热的赤裸躯体，自己枕在修长的胳膊上，浑身像被车碾过，不可描述处酸涨难言。每当回想起幼年时候的追根问底，方博都觉得自己像帝国新研发的机甲“六翼炽天使”，背上插满了flag。

当时他爹给自己打抑制剂的时候可能手抖打脑子里了，方博想。

不然分化的时候自己把自己锁哪不好，怎么想起来要回宿舍的呢？？？？

是谁告诉自己全天下百分百适配的AO不会超过五对的？？？？为什么寝室除了自己就三个人，这都能碰到一个？？？

 

紧急联系了老爹，老爹颇有种儿子嫁出去的欣慰感。方博崩溃地说我不管我不管我要继续读军校！我不要回家当Omega！老爹说那你让我儿婿接通讯仪。

不知道老爹和邱贻可说了什么，邱贻可毕恭毕敬地挂了通讯仪之后，就开始配合方博的瞒天过海大计。临时标记再加屏蔽贴，还有岳父大人快递来的各种小药品小道具，方博竟也平平安安地以Beta身份混到快毕业。

入肖门这些年方博被几位师兄带得对天怼地爱搞事情，他叔一贯的态度就是，你搞事情我就搞你，你日天日地我就日你，低调地做方博背后默默耕耘的男人。

叔，你真是我亲叔。

（三）A+O=？

方博最近上了校园电视台一出脱口秀，在学校又引发了一波轰动，火得不行，分分钟要出道的节奏。

怼完肖门怼秦门，怼完校长怼主任，怼完对手怼迷妹，然而千不该万不该，不该跟一路宠着他的叔玩互相伤害。

最近留校当助理系辅导员的邱贻可修身养性，敛了性子，惯得小孩得意忘形了都，这回也发现不管不行了。熊孩子三天不打，上房揭瓦，熊侄子三天不干，上房掀砖。

立体影像仪里他侄儿360度无死角对着他叔一通损，小孩儿满脸得瑟，“日天日地邱贻可啊，也不行了现在，老了拼不动了。什么，跟我打？我就喜欢他看不惯我又干不掉我的样子。”

 

“我干不掉你？”

邱贻可关了立体影像仪，怒极反笑，拽起安静如鸡的方博掼墙上就是一个邱式壁咚，右手不轻不重地按着腺体，冷笑着顶胯磨蹭：“你是喜欢正面干，还是背面？”

上下要害都被威胁，怼天怼地的方博秒怂，乖巧地环着邱贻可的脖子。“叔叔叔，你是我亲叔，不来了不来了，饶了侄儿，侄儿认怂还不行吗。”

邱贻可笑了，宠溺地捏了捏方博的脸，吐出两个冰冷的字：“做梦。”恶狠狠叼住了方博的喉结。

【邱博abo】818辣个传说中的恶魔寝室（2）

【分化】  
三年前。

有一种似有若无的香甜味道萦绕在鼻尖，邱贻可拇指抹了一下鼻尖，打开寝室门探头。  
是谁回来了？

方博跌跌撞撞地推开沉重的雕花桐木双开门，奔上楼冲进自己房间，反锁房门一气呵成。  
提前分化来得猝不及防，好像一夕之间天地变了颜色，四肢酥软，心如擂鼓，一股热流自下身涌出。方博茫然四顾，一座显眼的黑色哥特式建筑物映入眼帘，是他们的宿舍——肖门的恶魔寝室。对了，回宿舍，方博仿佛抓住了救命稻草。为了防止他三位世间顶尖的alpha师兄对校园造成过度侵略性干扰，他们宿舍的建材是特制的，密闭隔绝信息素的效果良好。

只要熬过这三天就好了。方博靠着房门滑坐地上，平复了一下剧烈的心跳，四肢无力地跪着爬向浴室。  
放了一浴缸冷水，把濒临沸腾的肉体丢进去，躺在浴缸底让冰凉的水帮助自己冷静一下整理思绪。通知老爹让他帮忙请假，能量剂，充足的水分补充，还有填补空虚的小道具——分化接下来的三天发情期才是硬仗，好在自己早有准备。在水底憋气到极限，方博撑起身子破水而出，将湿透的头发摞到额后。水珠顺着眼睫毛坠落，方博掀起眼帘，随即僵硬了。  
“侄儿，”邱贻可倚着浴室门惊疑不定，“你是Omega？”

方博欲哭无泪，他闻到了邱贻可身上浓郁的崖柏木的味道。他爹给他的资料他都倒背如流滚瓜烂熟了，打了封闭之后，只有百分百契合的A/O之间才能突破“封闭”的壁垒，互相闻到信息素的味道。  
邱贻可怎么进来的？他怎么可能就是那个和他百分百契合的Alpha？  
衣衫不整浑身湿透泡在浴缸里的发情期的Omega。  
衣着整齐居高临下堵着门不放的强壮Alpha。  
这算什么？避坑跳井？自投罗网？方博遇到了羊入虎口的人生大危机。

五分钟前。  
楼上传来摔门声，楼道里尚飘散着一丝撩人心魂的蜜桃香味，邱贻可着了魔一般循着本能上了楼。  
方博的房间反锁了，邱贻可眼睛赤红，怎么也拧不开，一拳砸在门上。  
饿到极点的人好不容易得到了一匣子美味，匣子却上锁了，这对于Alpha来说是无论如何也不能忍的。邱贻可进张继科屋翻到了方博的房门钥匙，开门进屋，几乎被放肆勾人心魄的信息素味道熏个跟头。在浓郁的甜香诱惑下推开浴室，正巧看到少年破水而出，水珠顺着脖颈滑落，湿漉漉的半透明衣衫贴着修长青涩的肉体，勾勒出诱人的优美线条。

自己暗恋【划掉】看上的少年竟然是个Omega，邱贻可有种中了帝国大乐透的晕眩和不真实感。  
怎么可能会有出色到力压一众Alpha的Omega？

 

邱贻可早已在方博不知情的情况下，单方面跟父母宣布自己有了爱人。邱父曾以为儿子的性格只能孤独终老，霎时欣喜若狂。邱母还是有些遗憾，让从小叛逆不羁的儿子难得愿意定下来的，竟然是个beta。  
“Alpha配Omega已经过时了。”邱贻可毫不在意地说，“什么年代了，就因为他是beta我才喜欢他啊。”  
邱母叹笑：“妈没别的意思，什么时候把那孩子带回来给我们看看啊。”  
邱贻可满不在乎地拇指抹了一下鼻尖：“早晚的事儿。”（喂，你这么自信方博/张继科知道吗！

以为被掰弯了，然后发现自己实际上还是个直的。邱贻可晕乎乎地想：Alpha和Beta这种怪怪的组合怎么行呢，果然Alpha和Omega才是天造地设的一双啊，古人诚不我欺！

虽然想不明白为什么喜欢的人跟做梦一样变成了Omega，但是以邱贻可的直线思维，完全不认为别的Alpha配给他幸福，当然必须要自己上了。

高大健壮的Alpha跨进浴缸，发现心爱的Omega竟然泡在冰冷刺骨的凉水里，心头涌起怒火。按开抽水阀，毫不留情地将少年挟抱起来撕去衣物，剥得有如新生婴儿，露出白皙柔韧的躯体。

方博心跳得要蹦出嗓子，邱贻可身上崖柏木的冷冽寒香，犹如最强烈的催情春药，折磨得方博泫然欲泣。邱贻可分开Omega两条细白长腿，伸手一摸，之间果然已泥泞不堪。邱贻可轻松地将少年抱起，方博的头无力地垂在邱贻可肩上，双臂乖顺地搂住邱贻可的脖子。心爱的Omega对自己表现出本能的依赖和臣服，瞬间点燃了Alpha暴虐的征服欲。

【邱博abo】818辣个传说中的恶魔寝室（3）

高大健壮的Alpha跨进浴缸，发现心爱的Omega竟然泡在冰冷刺骨的凉水里，心头涌起怒火。按开抽水阀，毫不留情地将少年挟抱起来撕去衣物，剥得有如新生婴儿，露出白皙柔韧的躯体。

方博心跳得要蹦出嗓子，邱贻可身上崖柏木的冷冽寒香，犹如最强烈的催情春药，折磨得方博泫然欲泣。邱贻可分开Omega两条细白长腿，伸手一摸，之间果然已泥泞不堪。邱贻可轻松地将少年抱起，方博的头无力地垂在邱贻可肩上，双臂乖顺地搂住邱贻可的脖子。心爱的Omega对自己表现出本能的依赖和臣服，瞬间点燃了Alpha暴虐的征服欲。

方博的床上。

水蜜桃的甜香和崖柏木的醇香交织在一起，邱贻可的唇衔着方博粉嫩的乳珠，吸吮磨咬得啧啧有声。一手揪着另一边的乳首，按得凹陷下去旋转拨动，挑逗得指尖下的红点硬挺如石子。另一只手动作很慢，顺着方博纤巧的脚踝，紧实的小腿，慢慢滑到滑嫩的大腿内侧。那里早已湿滑泥泞，邱贻可的手指很容易地探了进去。抠挖，搅动，刮挠，模仿性器抽插。方博被玩弄得生不如死，咬着牙说：“你要进来，就快些，进来……”话音未落，灼热的硬物便如约而至抵着未经人事的秘处，邱贻可的嗓音带着情欲的沙哑：“遵命，宝贝。”

肉送到嘴边岂有不吃之理，私处被灼热的粗硬抵着破开，慢慢地贯穿。方博的身子不自觉地弹跳了一下，又被牢牢地按在床上。

身下少年的躯体修长柔韧，还带着青涩的稚嫩。平时不可一世的指挥系新生首席大人，此刻犹如人畜无害的小动物，眼神惊慌无辜，乖乖大张着双腿躺在身下，任自己鱼肉宰割。这种感觉太新奇，邱贻可兴奋得浑身血都热了，眼睛发红。附身挺胯，涨得硬疼的凶刃在体液润滑下顺利破开层层叠叠的肉壁，A和O终于结合在一起，远古的本能触动，二人同时闷哼。甬道不受控制地紧紧含住给自己快乐的粗硬，一阵爽到极点的乱颤抽搐，方博细细地抽气哆嗦，汗珠划过纤瘦合度的身体，滴落在床上。被心上人温润紧致的秘处吸吮包裹着取悦，邱贻可一个激灵，再忍不住挺动腰杆，大开大阖地冲撞起来。

光裸的双腿张大到极限，视野里天花板撞得乱晃，方博被干到眼神迷离泫然欲泣，变调的呻吟从喉间逸出，从未体验过的快感折磨得方博心惊胆战。邱贻可一边长驱直入攻城掠地，另一边手和唇探索，在白嫩的身体上留下淫靡的痕迹。Omega发情期的身体敏感至极，根本经不起挑逗。方博哆嗦着脖子后仰，眼角滑下生理性的泪水，被欺负得窘迫不堪。

一阵猛烈的抽插，稍稍缓解了躁动不已的情欲。邱贻可就着下身相连的姿势，抬起方博一只腿压到胸前，下身细细地碾磨。这个姿势能被干到最深处，方博又痛又爽，最细腻不能碰触的地方被迫感受到对方硕大滚烫的存在。耳边是不堪入耳的粘腻水声，方博一声尖叫，正被操得腿软，捣得腰酸，插得狼狈，干得无力，邱贻可抽身从温暖的甬道离开，发出“啵”的一声。  
这个时候的Alpha离开，大概能让Omega委屈至死。方博的眼睛湿润了，痴痴看着邱贻可肌理线条犹如刀刻的脊背上汗珠滚落。邱贻可取水回来看到的，便是方博被弹额头惩罚的小兽一般可怜兮兮的不舍眼神。邱贻可被取悦了，以唇为方博哺完水，便邪魅地舔了舔唇，赤裸着大马金刀地躺下，指凶器示意：“上来”。

方博羞耻得眼圈都红了，然而刻在骨子里的对Alpha的臣服，让他撅起臀部，小心翼翼地对着凶器，慢慢地压了下去。  
邱贻可扶着方博的腰，手掌下的肌肤滑腻，肌肤被情欲和羞意蒸腾成浅粉色，香艳到难以招架。沉身到一半，方博脊背绷紧，大腿抽搐，抖着嗓音说：“不行了，太大了，我……真的不行……”“怎么可能不行。”邱贻可故意冷下嗓音，“刚刚还全部吃进去了，你不乖。”说着猛地向上一挺腰。方博被撞得失了声，伏在邱贻可胸膛抽抽搭搭地哭了，委屈得不行：“可是，可是我真的没力气了……”  
邱贻可被哭得心痒难耐，手抓着圆润挺翘的臀向上托举。方博下身不自觉地收缩吸吮，不舍地迎合追逐挽留。邱贻可将方博压在床上换了个姿势，从后背插入长驱直入来回碾压，将过度摩擦使用的小穴撞击得红肿。激烈的体位犹如野兽交合，方博数次因为太过羞耻而想要挣扎逃离，都被压了回去。

无止境的贯穿和摩擦，令人舒服到腰肢瘫软。正在感受让人绝望的绵密快感，方博毫无预警地一颤，后颈一阵酥麻微痒。  
邱贻可伏在身后，咬破了自己的腺体。  
“你是我的了。”

方博昏过去前，脑子里回荡着他爹的那句话：  
这么小的几率都能遇到，那就是天意了，你就嫁了吧  
你就嫁了吧  
就嫁了吧  
嫁了吧  
了吧  
吧  
……

 

从诡异的快感中醒来，是在放满温水的浴缸里。自己被压在浴缸边，背后的永动打桩机依然在孜孜不倦地耕耘，抽插中带入温水的诡异触感让方博半张着眼睛一阵阵失神。脸无力地贴着冰凉的瓷砖，腰肢被贯穿到麻木，嫩芽已经使用过度，再喷不出浊液。邱贻可温柔地舔了舔颈后的腺体，勒紧少年的身体，埋在少年身体里成结。一阵蚀魂销骨的酥麻瘙痒，在花径被结撑到无与伦比，然后灌满滚烫精液的快感中，少年羞耻地被干到失禁了。

欲哭无泪。嫁你妹啊嫁，嫁了邱贻可，迟早得被弄死在床上！


End file.
